Renacer
by Chelonia
Summary: Después de considerar la grande injusticia que representa el sello a las almas de los Caballeros Dorados, los dioses los regresan al mundo de los vivos, pero tendrán que renunciar a sus poderes y vivir como gente normal.


_Mamacitas (y mamacitos), vuelvo a poner esta maldita lisiadez que publiqué hace tiempo y borré por berrinchuda, para quienes gusten leerlo; ahí al rato cuelgo el de los Caballeros de la Vida Galante._

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.**

1

RENACER

-... ¿Y de qué manera voy a aplacar la ira de los otros dioses, hija? No voy a hacer recaer ningún castigo sobre ti; eso es algo que jamás consideraría, así que no me lo pidas.

Los ojos de Atenea se desviaron al horizonte, vidriosos, imaginando el tormento de sus leales caballeros dorados bajo el sello de los dioses. Imposible permanecer tranquila mientras ellos pagaban una condena eterna por haberla defendido a ella, por dar sus valiosas vidas por ella.

Se arrodilló ante su Padre para besar sus manos y pies, humedeciéndolos a su vez con sus lágrimas divinas. Zeus, movido por el desinteresado ruego de su hija más amada y con el corazón roto al verla romper en llanto, la tomó suavemente por los brazos para ponerla en pie frente a sí, y secarle el rostro.

Ya varias veces Atenea le había cantado hasta el cansancio la fuerza y bravura de sus fuertes caballeros. Que no eran simples mortales pecadores. Que, así como los héroes de la antigüedad, ellos merecían el amor y los honores de los dioses; éstos, ofendidos al verse frustrados sus planes por hombres mortales, exigieron a Zeus un castigo ejemplar. Pero él no podía hacer algo que entristeciera a Atenea, su Atenea. Ella lo hacía flaquear en los momentos más críticos.

Sentó a su hija en el césped divino. Se alejó unos metros para pensar, sin evitar que su corazón se estremeciera con cada suspiro agitado del profundo llanto de Atenea.

Después de un largo silencio mortal por parte de Zeus, la joven deidad lo miró suplicante, con las lágrimas secas y el semblante alterado.

-Si tus Santos se van a merecer la gloria o el suplicio eterno, eso será juzgado a partir de sus acciones en sus vidas de hombres comunes.- sentenció finalmente el Señor de los Cielos.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Tus santos dorados recuperarán sus vidas.

La virgen diosa se levantó de un salto, casi esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro aún lloroso.

-Puedo recuperar sus cuerpos, sus almas y sus cosmos. Pero ya no tendrán derecho a portar una armadura por el resto de sus vidas. Y les será vedado el uso de sus antiguos poderes y fuerzas sobrehumanas.

Saori desvió la mirada pensativa. ¿Estarían ellos de acuerdo con eso?

-Lo mismo será con tus santos de bronce. Si quieres conservar sus vidas, les negaré el uso de sus técnicas y sus armaduras, ganadas con su sangre y sus lágrimas. Los limitaré a vivir como simples hijos de hombres.

Atenea, aparentando seriedad y suspirando lentamente, meditó por un minuto la oferta de Zeus.

-Que así sea.- murmuró ella finalmente.

Ella estaba de pie, justo en frente al estanque en medio del cual se erguía aquel imponente obelisco que recordaba a todo el que lo viera lo que sucedía cuando el hombre se rebelaba contra los dioses. Llevaba horas ahí esperando; tenía que cumplir su promesa, se lo había prometido a ella, Atenea, la hija favorita, la que nació de su poderosa frente.

Las nubes se ennegrecieron. Un relámpago surcó el cielo para dar paso a una, dos, un montón de pesadas gotas que en pocos minutos empaparon su cabellera color malva y su vestido blanco. La lluvia se convirtió en diluvio. El agua comenzó a diluir poco a poco la roca del obelisco para así dar paso a una cabeza humana; al liberar su rostro del lodo, Shion, quien se hallaba a la cabeza del macabro monumento, soltó un grito para así liberar sus pulmones y respirar como no había podido hacerlo en todo el tiempo que su alma estuvo sellada. Con los ojos apretados, abrió la boca con desesperación para probar sus primeras gotas de agua en mucho tiempo.

Conforme el agua disolvía la roca, el obelisco se desmoronaba, soltando así uno a uno a los guerreros dorados y dejándolos caer dentro del agua enturbiada por el material que alguna vez los aprisionó. Gritaron como recién nacidos al sentir sus rostros libres para tomar aire y permanecían a gatas o de rodillas con la boca y los brazos abiertos hacia el cielo, intentando calmar su terrible sed con las abundantes gotas de lluvia.

"¡Salve, oh Shion! Gran Patriarca, Señor de los 88 caballeros, de entre ellos el más cercano a Atenea.

¡Salve, Mu de Aries! Alquimista, curador de armaduras, descendiente de la civilización milenaria.

¡Salve, Aldebarán de Tauro! Hombre de hierro, noble gigante; manso pero fuerte, como un toro.

¡Salve, Saga y Kanon de Géminis! Depositarios de la confianza de los dioses, bravos y recios entre los hombres.

¡Salve, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer! Hombre férreo, rebelde, inflexible, temido por los mortales.

¡Salve, Aioria de Leo! Mozo impetuoso, noble de alma, caballero digno de honor.

¡Salve, Shaka de Virgo! Sabio entre los caballeros dorados, elegido por Buda, el más cercano a los dioses.

¡Salve, Dohko de Libra! Antiguo guerrero, venerable maestro, sabio forjador de dignos caballeros.

¡Salve, Milo de Escorpión! Fiable camarada, fiero y arriesgado luchador, el terror de los traidores.

¡Salve, Aioros de Sagitario! El más leal caballero, salvador de Atenea, sincero y determinado, modelo a seguir entre los santos.

¡Salve, Shura de Capricornio! Heredero de la Espada Sagrada, Hombre inflexible, fiel y valeroso.

¡Salve, Camus de Acuario! Amo y Señor de los Hielos, digno y severo, escultor de los caballeros de Hielo.

¡Salve, Afrodita de Piscis! Encarnación de la belleza, el más hermoso entre los santos de Atenea."

Ella, habiendo estallado en llanto de regocijo, los observaba: la estela acababa de dar a luz a los catorce hombres más temerarios del mundo. La niña-diosa mandó llamar a los sirvientes del santuario, mientras los santos apenas abrían sus ojos y asimilaban el hecho de que habían vuelto al mundo de los hombres.

Varios guardias irrumpieron en el estanque y ayudaron a cada caballero a ponerse en pie y cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos con una manta blanca. Por órdenes de Atenea, los condujeron a cada uno al templo de su signo para que allí descansaran todo lo que fuera necesario.

Durmieron en sus doce casas durante más de una semana. A su despertar, la joven diosa los convocó a un banquete privado para celebrar su renacimiento, en el que devoraron y bebieron hasta que no pudieron más; ahí les comunicó su petición a Zeus y la decisión de éste. La noticia les cayó como un balde de agua helada en la espalda: sin armaduras, sin sus mismos poderes y fuerzas titánicas…

Empacaron todas sus cosas. Entregaron sus armaduras. Vaciaron los templos que en realidad nunca fueron sus hogares, y marcharon con ella a Japón.


End file.
